1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrenches and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable ratchet wrench for including forward, reverse and neutral operative positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrenches is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrenches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wrenches include U. S. Pat. No. 4,586,406 to Howard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,958 to Shull; U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,397 to Newby et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,663 to Merics; U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,932 to Jeannotte; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,970 to Lee.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable ratchet wrench. The inventive device includes a ratchet head assembly. An upper handle portion is secured to and extends downwardly from the ratchet head assembly. The upper handle portion has a hollow interior. The hollow interior has a neutral set bar slidably positioned therein. The neutral set bar has a generally U-shaped configuration with upper free ends extending inwardly of the ratchet head assembly. The upper free ends are angled outwardly for selectively abutting internal components of the ratchet head assembly. The neutral se t bar has a spring positioned between the free ends thereof. An upper push rod extends downwardly from the neutral set bar. A lower end of the upper push rod extends outwardly of an open lower end of the upper handle portion.
In these respects, the adjustable ratchet wrench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of including forward, reverse and neutral operative positions.